


Summer Love [bokuaka]

by bokewings



Series: songfics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokewings/pseuds/bokewings
Summary: O verão acabou e agora Bokuto e Akaashi devem se despedir.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122827
Kudos: 3





	Summer Love [bokuaka]

**Author's Note:**

> Faz muito tempo que não escrevo nada, então peço que tenham um pouco de paciência comigo. No mais, espero que gostem da história!

— Não posso acreditar que você está mesmo fazendo suas malas.

A voz de Bokuto saía baixa.

Akaashi sabia que ele estava se esforçando para não chorar.

— Eu tive momentos tão bons, mas agora… Esse é o pior de todos eles — Bokuto completou mordendo o lábio inferior com força e encarando um ponto fixo no chão.

Akaashi se virou para ele, deixando a mala sobre a cama de lado. Precisava terminar de arrumá-la, mas não parecia mais tão importante agora.

— Mas nós temos que dizer adeus — Keiji tocou o rosto de Koutarou, fazendo com que ele encarasse seus olhos. Os olhos do mais alto estavam vermelhos, mas ele se recusava a chorar. Não alí, não daquele jeito. — Eu prometo que-

Mas Bokuto não o deixou terminar.

— Não me prometa que você vai escrever — Akaashi o encarou confuso. — Não me prometa que você vai ligar — Bokuto segurou o rosto de Akaashi entre as mãos, encarando seus olhos com súplica. — Só me prometa que não vai esquecer que tivemos tudo.

Akaashi não sabia o que responder. Ele não queria responder. Ele queria ficar ali encarando os olhos de Bokuto para sempre como se eles fossem capazes de livrá-lo de todos os seus problemas. Como se o menor dos toques de Bokuto fosse o suficiente para tirá-lo de órbita. Como se a simples existência de Bokuto fosse capaz de fazê-lo esquecer da sua própria.

— Você foi meu durante o verão e eu jamais poderia desejar nada melhor do que isso — Bokuto continuou, acariciando as maçãs do rosto de Akaashi com os polegares de forma tão delicada que Keiji sentia-se tocado por um anjo. — E agora sabemos que isso tá perto do fim. Parece… — ele procurou as palavras, tentando achar algo que fizesse sentido enquanto aproximava o rosto do de Akaashi. — Parece neve em setembro.

Akaashi riu baixinho quase contra os lábios de Bokuto.

Perto demais.

— Não neva em setembro, Bokuto.

— Neva sim. Pouquinho. Às vezes. Raramente. Algo único. Especial. Para poucas pessoas.

Akaashi entendeu que aquilo significava mais do que Bokuto conseguia expressar, então tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi sorrir com a tentativa.

Bokuto fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e encostou a testa na de Akaashi, ainda mantendo o carinho que fazia. Não queria sair dali. Queria que o tempo congelasse e ficassem ali para sempre. Queria sentir os braços de Akaashi ao redor de si como se ainda fosse o começo do verão e tivessem todo o resto dele para aproveitar a companhia um do outro.

E como se pudesse ler os pensamentos de Bokuto, as próximas palavras de Akaashi quase o pegaram de surpresa.

— Queria que pudéssemos nos sentir sozinhos agora… Se nós achássemos um lugar para nos esconder… — Akaashi mordeu o lábio inferior receoso e sentiu seu rosto arder enquanto levava as mãos até os pulsos de Bokuto com um carinho terno. Bokuto abriu os olhos com a pausa repentina e encontrou as bochechas vermelhas de Akaashi sob seus dedos. O mais novo respirou fundo, criando coragem para terminar e sussurrando tão baixo que, se Bokuto não estivesse tão perto, ele jamais teria escutado: — fazer da última vez como a primeira.

Bokuto sentiu o coração acelerar, como se uma onda repentina de euforia tivesse tomado seu corpo de maneira tão intensa que se tornou difícil até mesmo pensar. Existia algo no mundo para se pensar além de Akaashi? Naquele momento, a única resposta que Bokuto tinha para essa pergunta era um mais perfeito “não”. Agora, para a Akaashi, era “sim”. Sempre “sim”. Akaashi jamais conseguiria algo além de um perfeito e espontâneo “sim” de Bokuto.

E Koutarou só percebeu estar prendendo a respiração quando tentou formular uma frase coerente.

— Queria poder apertar um botão e voltar pro começo — expos os pensamentos de poucos segundos atrás recebendo um sorriso de Akaashi como resposta, mas percebeu que ele ainda mordia o lábio e seus olhos ansiavam por uma resposta. Queria se despedir, mas não gostava de despedidas, não queria simplesmente dizer “adeus” a Bokuto. — Vem comigo.

Aquilo não era uma pergunta. Era um pedido em formato de ordem e Bokuto não aceitaria um não como resposta. Não que fosse a resposta que Akaashi quisesse dar, mas achava engraçado vê-lo tentando tomar decisões daquela maneira. Mesmo que suas ideias fossem loucas e nada o impedisse de realizá-las, era diferente quando envolvia outra pessoa.

— Eu tenho que terminar de arrumar as malas…

Akaashi tentou justificar, mas a verdade era que ele temia que Bokuto o levasse para uma despedida. Precisava dizer adeus, mas era mais fácil falar do que fazer.

— “ _Fazer da última vez como a primeira”_ — Bokuto repetiu a frase de Akaashi se inclinando para frente e deixando um beijo na ponta de seu nariz. — Vem comigo, depois te ajudo com as malas.

E antes que Akaashi pudesse responder, Bokuto segurou em suas mãos e o puxou para que o acompanhasse para fora da casa.

Akaashi não entendeu no começo, mas quando reconheceu o caminho, percebeu para onde Bokuto o levava. Sua avó sempre lhe dizia para não entrar na floresta, mas foi o primeiro lugar para onde Bokuto o levou quando ele chegou.

Akaashi havia ido passar o verão com sua avó e o irmão dela e, mbora adorasse a companhia deles, também gostava da sua própria, então não era incomum vê-lo sozinho. A última vez que havia passado as férias ali foi há dez anos, mas nunca teve a chance de ver Bokuto, que sempre passava o verão viajando. Por alguma obra do destino, naquele verão Bokuto estava de castigo por causa das festinhas da faculdade e seus pais o impediram de viajar.

E ele arrumou um jeito de fazer o tempo passar de uma forma que julgou bem melhor do que uma viagem.

Já Akaashi descobriu, no mesmo dia que conheceu Bokuto, que o principal motivo de sua avó não querer que ele entrasse na floresta não era por causa da enorme probabilidade dele achar um animal capaz de matá-lo, mas porque a propriedade era privada e ela não poderia pagar caso levassem processo pela invasão de uma criança.

Os donos do lugar eram os pais de Bokuto, e Akaashi descobriu que eles jamais os processariam por isso.

Também descobriu que haviam construído ali uma casa na árvore que ele poderia ter usado desde a infância, porque Bokuto sempre passava as férias fora e provavelmente nunca descobriria, já que Akaashi sempre fora uma criança esperta. Ele jamais se deixaria ser pego.

— Você gosta daqui, não é? — Bokuto perguntou quando avistou a escada na árvore a poucos metros.

Akaashi segurava em sua mão e concordou com a cabeça enquanto se inclinava para apoiá-la no ombro do mais velho.

Aquele havia sido o primeiro lugar que Bokuto o levara quando o conhecera. Ele estava sentado perto da floresta com um livro e fones de ouvido quando Koutarou perguntou se ele gostaria de conhecer um lugar perfeito para ele. Akaashi obviamente disse que não, ainda mais depois de descobrir por sua avó, em um chá com amigas da vizinhança, a fama que o herdeiro dos Bokuto possuía.

Ainda assim, Koutarou conseguiu convencê-lo de que aquela supostamente era uma boa ideia e o levou para dar uma volta.

Ele jamais esqueceria o brilho nos olhos de Akaashi quando viu a casa na árvore pela primeira vez.

Realmente Bokuto estava certo. Aquela havia sido a melhor decisão que havia tomado naquele verão.

Tanta coisa havia acontecido naquele lugar. Akaashi perdeu a conta de quantas vezes Bokuto deitou em seu colo e pediu para que ele lesse em voz alta o livro que tinha em mãos. Ele sempre acabava recebendo algum carinho de Akaashi, então talvez o interesse no livro pudesse não ser tão grande quanto Keiji imaginava.

E haviam tantas outras coisas que haviam marcado Akaashi naquela casa na árvore.

Psicológica, emocional e fisicamente.

Ele realmente nunca se esqueceria daquele verão, mesmo que Bokuto não lhe pedisse.

Nunca esqueceria daquele lugar.

Escutaram música juntos ali pela primeira vez.

Reclamaram dos pais.

Cantaram na chuva porque Bokuto achou brilhante a ideia de descer e cantar e dançar no meio da floresta em uma tempestade.

Koutarou caiu da escada naquele dia, mas isso não o impediu de se divertir, mesmo com um Akaashi preocupado pedindo para que ele parasse.

Foi onde Akaashi leu para Bokuto pela primeira vez.

Onde se beijaram pela primeira vez.

Onde se amaram pela primeira vez.

Akaashi provavelmente não teria mais marcas no corpo até o fim da semana. Mas as que ficaram em sua alma… Essas ele sentiria todos os dias.

— Não pode esquecer do seu livro — Bokuto disse encostado na janela da casa na árvore depois de pegar o livro que Akaashi havia lido para ele o verão inteiro.

— Fica pra você — Akaashi pegou o livro e o colocou sobre uma pequena estante antes de se voltar para Bokuto e segurá-lo pela cintura. — Uma lembrança minha.

Akaashi tinha um sorriso suave no rosto e foi inevitável para Bokuto não acabar sorrindo também.

As mãos de Koutarou se apoiaram no rosto de Keiji e ele encarou seus olhos de forma tão profunda que Akaashi sentiu que ele fosse capaz de enxergar sua alma.

Não fazia ideia de que, naquele momento, Bokuto estava fazendo o possível para decorar cada pequeno detalhe do corpo de Akaashi. Não queria esquecer nenhum deles. Se recusava a esquecer, por menor que fosse.

Quando as mãos de Akaashi deslizaram para dentro da camisa de Bokuto apenas para que pudesse tocar sua pele e ter certeza absoluta de que sim, ele era real, todo o corpo do mais velho se arrepiou. Não entendia se era culpa apenas do toque de Akaashi ou se o vento frio que entrava vindo da chuva recém iniciada ajudava em alguma coisa. De qualquer forma, aquele toque fez Bokuto despertar e perceber que Akaashi estava ali. Ele ainda não havia partido e Koutarou precisava aproveitar ao máximo as horas restantes que tinha com ele.

Bokuto se inclinou para frente finalmente tocando os lábios nos de Akaashi. O mais novo apertou a cintura de Koutarou quando ele tocou seus lábios com a ponta da língua, dando início a um beijo.

Aquele era o melhor beijo que Akaashi já havia provado.

E o mais intenso que Bokuto já poderia ter experimentado.

Adoravam os beijos um do outro a ponto de passarem tardes inteiras apenas fazendo joguinhos onde a recompensa eram beijos, mesmo sabendo que poderiam simplesmente chegar e beijar. A sensação era diferente.

Akaashi jamais esqueceria.

Bokuto se lembraria para sempre.

Ninguém jamais beijaria um da forma que o outro beijava.

— Por favor… — Bokuto suplicou quando o ar se fez necessário. — Não vai.

— Bokuto… Você sabia que eu voltaria desde o começo.

— Eu sei, mas…

Ele não conseguia formular uma frase, era incapaz de encontrar as palavras.

E Akaashi desejava que ele não encontrasse.

Desejava que ele não falasse.

Que ele não pedisse.

Aquela palavra.

Se ele dissesse…

— Fica — e então ele pediu. O peito de Akaashi foi espremido e se partiu em milhões de pedaços com aquela simples palavra. — Fica comigo.

Bokuto tinha a testa encostada na de Akaashi e vê-lo daquela maneira, tão próximo, não ajudava em definitivamente nada.

Akaashi queria explodir. Gritar. Mandar ele calar a boca.

Ele não queria ouvir.

Ele não podia ouvir.

Não aquilo.

— Eu não posso… — a voz de Akaashi saia baixa, rouca e falha.

— Pode sim… Por favor… — era doloroso ouví-lo daquela maneira.

— A minha vida… Não é aqui…

Aquelas palavras doíam, mas eram sinceras e ter Akaashi encarando seus olhos enquanto falava parecia doer ainda mais. Ele não estava mentindo. Nenhum resquício sequer de mentira.

Akaashi não pertencia a aquele lugar e Bokuto sabia disso melhor do que qualquer um.

Ainda assim era doloroso e ele não sabia o que dizer.

Não sabia o que fazer.

Tudo o que conseguiu foi ficar parado encarando os olhos de Akaashi até seu corpo se afastar e ele se virar de costas porque sabia que haveriam lágrimas que ele não conseguiria segurar.

Bokuto caminhou até a janela, passou as mãos pelo rosto e respirou fundo. Não podia fazer nada. Seu tempo com Akaashi havia acabado e ele sabia que isso aconteceria uma hora ou outra.

— Koutarou… — Akaashi tocou suas costas, deslizou as mãos por elas e então o abraçou com força, como se fosse o tesouro mais precioso do mundo.

Bokuto fechou os olhos com força e ergueu o rosto sentindo o vento gelado da chuva.

O tempo com Akaashi estava acabando.

Ele voltaria pra casa.

Bokuto ficaria sozinho.

O tempo com Akaashi estava acabando.

Koutarou se virou, segurando o rosto de Keiji outra vez. Nunca se cansaria de olhá-lo. Jamais havia visto ninguém mais bonito que ele, nenhuma beleza era sequer equiparável a dele.

Era a coisa mais bonita que Bokuto já havia visto na vida.

— É a nossa última vez, não é? — Koutarou perguntou.

O tempo com Akaashi estava acabando.

Mas ainda não havia acabado.

Keiji encarou seus olhos por alguns segundos antes de fazer um breve aceno com a cabeça.

Não gostava de se lembrar disso.

Bokuto concordou com a cabeça, respirou fundo outra vez e aproximou o rosto do de Akaashi, que o observava.

— Então eu vou fazer ser perfeito — Bokuto sussurrou antes de beijar Akaashi outra vez.

E não importava quantas vezes eles fizessem aquilo,sempre sentiriam um choque percorrer o corpo como da primeira vez.

Sempre terminariam com alguns selinhos e os olhos fechados Como da primeira vez.

Sempre se olhariam nos olhos como se pudessem descobrir ali os segredos de sua própria existência.

Como da primeira vez.

E eles se amaram como da primeira vez.

Cada toque.

Cada beijo.

Cada sensação que corria por seus corpos naquele momento…

O mundo poderia acabar naquele instante e nenhum deles se importaria. Simplesmente porque estavam ali na companhia um do outro.

Nos braços um do outro.

E cada vez que Bokuto tocava a pele de Akaashi daquela maneira. Toda vez que o beijava. Toda vez que o amava… Akaashi sentia que mais uma parte de si ficava ali e ele ia se desfazendo aos poucos, ficando cada vez à mercê de Bokuto.

— Bokuto eu te-

Mas Bokuto não o deixou terminar.

Ele não queria ouvir, porque sabia que seria mais doloroso se o escutasse dizer aquilo para então escutá-lo dizendo adeus em seguida.

— Não diga — pediu tão ofegante quanto Akaashi. O corpo ainda colado sobre o dele e o rosto deliciosamente perto confundiam os pensamentos de Bokuto. Mas ele ainda tinha certeza que, embora quisesse ouvir aquelas palavras, ele não suportaria. — Não diga as palavras que estão em sua boca.

Akaashi o encarou confuso.

Os olhinhos semicerrados e a boca entreaberta tentando controlar a respiração ofegante também tiravam a concentração de Bokuto, que não conseguiu reprimir o sorriso soprado ao achar a situação adorável.

— Não me olhe desse jeito — Bokuto pediu e se inclinou para cima deixando um beijo na testa de Akaashi. — Só me prometa que vai lembrar — ele apontou para a janela e Akaashi acompanhou vendo a chuva de verão que caía lá fora — quando o céu for cinza.

Akaashi voltou a encarar os olhos de Bokuto e subiu a mão de suas costas até seu rosto, acariciando sua bochecha com o polegar. Um sorriso doce e singelo nasceu nos lábios de Akaashi.

— Eu prometo — sussurrou contra os lábios de Bokuto antes de beijá-lo.

E Bokuto o beijou de volta, porque ele jamais negaria um beijo a Akaashi.

Quando se separaram, Koutarou deixou um beijo nos lábios de Keiji, foi até sua bochecha, então até a outra, subiu para as maçãs de seu rosto, beijou seu nariz, a curva entre os olhos e, por fim, sua testa.

E a cada beijo ele era agraciado com o sorriso de Akaashi se tornando cada vez maior.

Bokuto então se inclinou para o lado, se deitando ao lado de Akaashi no colchão e o puxando para que se deitasse em seu peito. Akaashi passou a perna sobre a de Bokuto e deslizou a ponta dos dedos por seu abdômen fazendo formas aleatórias e passando por alguns arranhões.

Sua mente viajava. Ele queria aproveitar o resto do tempo que tinha ao lado de Bokuto, mas só conseguia pensar no que faria depois.

Para os braços de quem correria? Havia se acostumado a ficar sozinho, mas, depois de conhecer Bokuto que o perturbava todos os dias, passou a esperar por ele e, a partir de agora, não o teria.

Seria doloroso se o ligasse de madrugada? Gostava de ler para ele durante a noite, mas seria a mesma coisa se fizessem pelo celular?

Deixou o pensamento de lado quando se lembrou que Bokuto pediu para que ele não prometesse ligar.

Então não deveria ligar nunca?

O pensamento de que nunca mais veria ou escutaria a voz de Bokuto o machucava.

— Akaashi? — a voz baixa de Bokuto o despertou.

— Hm? — perguntou erguendo o rosto para encará-lo.

— O que tá pensando? — Akaashi negou com a cabeça, voltando a deitá-la no peito de Bokuto. — Me conta, vai.

Akaashi apertou o corpo de Bokuto com força escondendo o rosto vermelho em seu peito. Sentia vontade de chorar, seus olhos ardiam e ele se viu obrigado a prender a respiração para que lágrimas teimosas não escapassem.

Mas ele não conseguiu reprimi-las por muito tempo.

Bokuto segurou o rosto de Akaashi pelo queixo e o ergueu, obrigando-o a encará-lo. Seu polegar deslizou por sua bochecha quando a primeira lágrima rolou.

— Ei… — Bokuto chamou com a voz baixa. — Qual o problema?

— Eu vou embora, esse é o problema.

Bokuto o encarou por alguns segundos.

— Mas você não disse que sua vida não é aqui?

— Não, mas é onde você está! — Akaashi apertou o corpo de Bokuto e fechou os olhos com força. — Por que eu não posso te ligar? Ou escrever pra você!?

— Porque dói! — os olhos de Bokuto mostravam a mesma dor que os de Akaashi. — Porque é insuportável a ideia de que eu nunca mais vou poder tocar em você! Que não vou poder sequer chegar perto de você! Que tudo que vou ter é você atrás de uma tela me mandando mensagens — sua voz começou a ficar mais baixa. — Porque não consigo suportar o fato de que não vou poder ver o seu sorriso assim de pertinho. Que não vou poder beijar você… amar você — ele encarava os olhos de Akaashi desde o início e um sorriso doloroso escapou de seus lábios. — Queria poder dizer que vou escrever todos os dias. Mandar mensagens todos os dias. Mas como vai ser quando você conhecer alguém? Quando se apaixonar? Quando estiver cansado demais para ler pra mim? Quando sair em encontros e nem sequer se lembrar que estou esperando por pelo menos um sinal de vida seu?

Akaashi sentia seu peito doer a cada palavra que saía da boca de Bokuto.

Ele não estava errado. Bokuto tinha razão, mas Akaashi iludia a si mesmo dizendo que seria diferente, que se encontrariam de novo nos verões seguintes. Que poderiam ser amigos depois de tudo estando a quilometros e quilometros de distância.

Dizia a si mesmo que daria certo, mesmo sabendo que as chances eram quase nulas.

— Eu não vou me esquecer de você! — Akaashi exclamou em meio a um soluço.

— E eu não quero que esqueça, mas quero que as lembranças que guarde de mim sejam lembranças boas, lembranças que você goste de lembrar e não de momentos ruins — Bokuto continuava secando as lágrimas de Akaashi. — Quero que se lembre de todo o verão. Cada pedacinho dele. E quero que se lembre de mim. Mas que se lembre dessa versão. A versão que foi seu durante o verão inteiro. Não a versão que fica do outro lado do telefone imaginando como seria ter você do meu lado.

— Você me pediu pra ficar — Akaashi ainda o apertava. — Pensei que queria que eu ficasse.

— Eu quero — Bokuto respondeu sem hesitar. — Mas eu quero que você faça isso por você e não por mim. Você me disse que a sua vida não é aqui, e tá tudo bem. Eu nunca me perdoaria se você desistisse de algo por minha causa. Eu quero que você seja quem você é e não quem eu espero que seja. E quem você é, Keiji… Quem você é… não pertence a esse lugar.

— Eu pertenço a _você_ — Akaashi se deitou sobre o peito de Bokuto o encarando com um biquinho nos lábios.

Koutarou soltou uma risada soprada enquanto acariciava sua bochecha.

— Não, Keiji… Você pertence a _você_ … Eu só tive a sorte de fazê-lo meu por algum tempo.

Akaashi encarou os olhos de Bokuto e ele o encarou de volta.

Continuaram se olhando em silêncio, marcando cada detalhe um do outro e, quando um relâmpago iluminou o céu, Bokuto teve a impressão de que Akaashi ficara ainda mais bonito. Era doloroso lembrar que seria a última vez que veria aquilo.

— Dorme aqui comigo — Bokuto pediu baixinho, deslizando o nariz pelo rosto de Akaashi.

— Eu tenho que terminar de arrumar minhas coisas.

— Eu te ajudo amanhã.

— Mas vai ter que acordar de manhã e você vai acordar de mau humor se eu te acordar — Akaashi tinha os olhos fechados sentindo o rosto de Bokuto ainda colado ao seu e a mão do mais velho acariciando sua nuca.

— Eu faço esse esforço por você — Akaashi riu. — É sério — ele encarou os olhos de Bokuto, que tinha um sorriso desenhado nos lábios. — Por favor… dorme aqui comigo.

Akaashi o observou por alguns segundos antes de passar os dedos por entre os cabelos brancos de Bokuto e concordar com a cabeça.

— Tudo bem… — o sorriso de Bokuto aumentou e ele começou a encher o rosto de Akaashi de beijos. — Mas eu tenho que avisar minha avó.

Koutarou concordou rolando no colchão e abraçando a cintura de Akaashi que se inclinava para o lado procurando o celular. Enquanto ele falava no telefone, Bokuto tinha o queixo apoiado em seu peito e brincava de fazer os dedos caminharem desde o quadril de Akaashi até seu rosto.

Bokuto então tocou o centro da testa de Akaashi com o dedo indicador e deslizou para baixo, passando por seu nariz e seus lábios até chegar ao queixo. Akaashi tinha fechado os olhos durante o caminho e um pequeno sorriso nasceu quando o dedo de Bokuto passou por seus lábios.

Bokuto aproveitou para deixar um beijo naquele sorriso.

E ele não tinha ideia de qual era a desculpa que Akaashi estava dando a sua avó naquele momento, mas percebeu que deveria ficar em silêncio quando Akaashi o empurrou e colocou a mão sobre sua boca reprimindo o sorriso. Ou, então, talvez ele apenas quisesse se concentrar e Bokuto não permitia.

Koutarou então sentiu o peso da culpa. Akaashi não estava sorrindo por causa dele, quer dizer, não _apenas_ por causa dele, mas por causa do telefonema. Ele havia ido passar o verão com sua avó e Bokuto agora pedia para que ele passasse sua última noite com ele e não com ela.

— O que foi? — Akaashi perguntou ao desligar o telefone. — Ficou tristinho do nada. É porque eu pedi silêncio? Foi só pra conseguir falar.

Keiji deslizou a mão para a bochecha de Bokuto, acariciando-a com o polegar.

— Devia ter deixado você ir dormir com a sua avó.

Akaashi sorriu soprado.

— Tá tudo bem. Ela vai pra minha casa daqui a algumas semanas — Bokuto o encarou confuso. — Meus pais acham que ela já tá bem velhinha e acham melhor levar ela e meu tio pra morar perto da gente.

Bokuto ficou em silêncio.

Os dois ficaram.

Akaashi não voltaria no verão seguinte, porque não teria motivos para voltar.

E só agora Bokuto realmente havia entendido isso.

— Bokuto? — Akaashi chamou com os olhos franzidos e secou a primeira lágrima que desceu pela bochecha de Bokuto. — Você…

Ele não sabia o que dizer ou o que perguntar.

Bokuto também não respondeu. Tudo que ele conseguiu fazer foi abraçar com força o corpo de Akaashi, esconder o rosto em seu ombro e chorar como se uma parte de si estivesse partindo.

Akaashi não disse nada. Apenas abraçou Bokuto como se pudesse estar segurando o mundo inteiro em seus braços.

Eles continuaram daquele jeito até que Bokuto se acalmasse e conseguisse parar de chorar.

E então eles conversaram outra vez, sobre coisas aleatórias.

Momentos que jamais esqueceriam.

Promessas que tentariam não quebrar, mas que, talvez, quebrariam.

E eles se divertiram.

E brincaram.

E pintaram o corpo um do outro com tinta.

E se beijaram.

E se amaram.

E marcaram não somente os corpos, mas as almas e as memórias um do outro.

E, depois de tudo, dormiram abraçados, grudados.

Só para não correrem o risco de se perderem um do outro.

[...]

Akaashi acordou Bokuto com beijos na manhã seguinte.

E quando Bokuto abriu os olhos com uma péssima cara de mau humor, Akaashi tentou reprimir a risada.

— Tudo bem, não precisa levantar — Akaashi deixou um beijo na ponta do nariz de Bokuto. — Só me solta pra eu levantar.

— Não… — Bokuto resmungou puxando mais o corpo de Akaashi.

— Tenho que terminar de arrumar minhas coisas — Keiji disse baixinho ouvindo Koutarou simular um choro. Não conseguiu segurar a risada. — Pode voltar a dormir, mas eu ainda tenho que ir.

— Não — Bokuto suspirou. — Eu disse que ajudaria e vou ajudar.

Ele deixou um beijo na nuca de Akaashi e o soltou, deixando que ele se levantasse enquanto ainda acordava.

Encarou o teto durante alguns segundos, mas a movimentação de Akaashi chamou sua atenção e vê-lo procurar por suas roupas com o corpo todo pintado com as marcas de suas mãos se tornou bem mais interessante.

— O que foi? — Akaashi perguntou enquanto fechava a calça ao perceber, finalmente, o olhar de Bokuto.

Koutarou negou com a cabeça.

— Você é lindo.

E não entendeu porque Akaashi ficou vermelho, já que lhe dizia isso todos os dias desde que se conheceram.

Aliás, “você é lindo” foi a primeira coisa que Bokuto disse a Akaashi quando o encontrou lendo naquele jardim, mas ele preferia não dizer isso a ele. Pelo menos, não por enquanto.

Quando Akaashi se virou para pegar a camisa, Bokuto percebeu que deveria se levantar e se vestir, ou então ficaria para trás.

— Tem certeza que pegou todas as suas coisas? — Koutarou perguntou enquanto segurava as cintura de Keiji, mesmo que ele pudesse descer a escada da casa na árvore perfeitamente bem sozinho.

Ele sempre usara toda e qualquer desculpa para tocá-lo.

— Tenho — respondeu se virando e se jogando contra o corpo de Bokuto.

Agora ele realmente tinha um motivo para segurá-lo.

Koutarou sorriu e Keiji lhe deixou um beijinho singelo nos lábios.

A chuva caía mais fraca do que na madrugada, mas ainda caía gelada e Bokuto se perguntava o porquê de Akaashi gostar tanto de andar com a cabeça erguida, sentindo os pingos de chuva no rosto.

Ele sempre dizia que gostava da sensação, então Bokuto passou a pensar que a sensação pudesse ser parecida com a que ele tinha quando o tacava, mesmo que ainda achasse… curioso.

Enquanto caminhavam, Koutarou tomava a mão de Keiji para si, o abraça e deixava beijinhos por seu rosto. Mas Keiji sabia e percebia que, a cada coisa nova, Koutarou andava cada vez mais devagar, até que ele finalmente parou e abraçou Keiji por trás apoiando a testa na cabeça dele, respirando ofegante.

Akaashi entendeu o que aquilo significava.

Então esperou e se virou de frente para Bokuto, tomou seu rosto entre as mãos e subiu lentamente até sua nuca antes de finalmente abraçá-lo pelo pescoço e beijá-lo.

Um beijo na chuva no final de verão era tudo que precisavam para tornar aquela despedida ainda pior.

Quando Akaashi os separou, Bokuto se inclinou para frente, o beijando outra vez.

Sentiam a chuva gelada cair sobre eles e fazendo com que seus corpos se arrepiassem com a diferença de temperatura entre ela e seus toques.

Quando o ar faltou e se separaram outra vez, grudaram suas testas e mantiveram os olhos fechados enquanto tentavam regular suas respirações.

Bokuto ainda mantinha Akaashi em seus braços, mesmo quando ele tentou sair.

— Bokuto…

— Eu sei — ele respondeu rápido. — Eu sei, só… Só mais um pouco, por favor.

Akaashi suspirou passando os dedos entre os fios da nuca de Bokuto e colando a testa à dele outra vez.

— Por favor, não torne as coisas mais difíceis — Akaashi pediu com a voz falha. Ele queria chorar. — Nós não podemos prolongar isso.

— Só mais cinco minutos, Akaashi… Por favor — ele apertou os dedos ao redor da cintura de Keiji.

Akaashi não conseguia dizer não, então cedeu e o abraçou, sentindo o calor do corpo de Bokuto em meio a chuva gelada.

Quando o tempo de Bokuto acabou, nenhum dos dois disse nada, apenas caminharam de mãos dadas até chegar a casa de Akaashi, onde Bokuto cumpriu a promessa de ajudá-lo a fazer as malas, mesmo que fosse para ir para longe dele.

— Não quero que vá até o aeroporto.

O pedido de Akaashi pegou Bokuto de surpresa.

— O que?

— Não quero ter que me despedir de você de novo…

— Mas nós precisamos de um beijo clichê no aeroporto — Bokuto tentou não deixar a situação ainda mais dolorosa.

Ele deve ter conseguido alguma coisa, já que Akaashi riu.

Um riso carregado de melancolia, mas, ainda assim, um riso.

— Por favor…

— Não, Akaashi — Bokuto deixou um casaco em cima da mala e virou Akaashi para que o encarasse. — Eu quero passar o máximo de tempo possível com você. Eu sei que você não gosta de despedidas, eu também não, mas… Eu… Preciso disso. Pode dizer que sou egoísta, mas eu… Eu só quero ficar com você pelo tempo que ainda me resta.

Akaashi não queria que aqueles olhos o vissem partir, mas seria pior se eles não estivessem lá para que Keiji pudesse apreciá-los uma última vez.

— Odeio como não consigo dizer “não” pra você — disse Keiji deixando um soco leve no abdômen de Koutarou, que segurou em seu punho com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

Akaashi odiava ter se apaixonado por aquele sorriso.

— Então eu posso ir?

— Você tá pedindo? — o sorriso de Bokuto murchou

— Não vou se você ainda não quiser…

Akaashi suspirou.

E então sorriu.

— Se você não for, quem vai me dar o beijo clichê de aeroporto?

Bokuto sorriu.

E então o beijou.

Outra vez.

— No aeroporto — Akaashi disse com os lábios ainda próximos de Bokuto, mas com um sorriso.

— Eu tô treinando pra ser um beijo clichê bom.

Akaashi tentou reprimir a risada e falhou.

— Idiota — resmungou se afastando e voltando a atenção para a mala.

Bokuto o encarou por alguns segundos antes de fazer o mesmo.

Talvez fosse um pouco devagar demais. Cuidadoso demais. Mas sabia que, no fundo, tudo aquilo era apenas para aproveitar a presença de Akaashi.

Terminaram em silêncio e em menos de dois segundos Bokuto já havia tomado Akaashi nos braços outra vez, o abraçando por trás e deixando o queixo apoiado em seu ombro.

— Não vai se esquecer de mim, não é? — sussurrou Koutarou.

— Como eu poderia esquecer a razão do melhor verão da minha vida? — Keiji respondeu se virando de frente para ele e apoiando os braços em seus ombros.

Bokuto encarava seus olhos daquele jeito de novo.

Como se pudesse enxergar toda a sua vida através deles.

— Aquele tipo de verão que contaria aos seus filhos?

Akaashi o encarou por um segundo antes de responder.

— Com certeza contarei a eles.

— É sério? — Bokuto sorriu de um jeitinho travesso, descendo as mãos pela cintura de Akaashi. — Mas a sua esposa pode ficar com ciúmes se disser que foi o melhor verão da sua vida por minha causa. Ou o seu marido…

Keiji fechou os olhos quando sentiu o beijo no pescoço.

— É uma pena. Não podem apagar minha memória. E eu não iria querer que apagassem se pudessem.

A mão de Bokuto subiu até tocar o queixo de Akaashi, esperando que ele o encarasse.

— Eu não vou me esquecer de você — sussurrou antes de beijá-lo.

E o que viria a seguir poderia ser considerado a pior parte.

Não foi quando separaram o beijo com selinhos.

Nem quando a avó e o tio avô de Akaashi vieram avisar que estava na hora de ir ao aeroporto.

Não foi o caminho, quando ficaram abraçados no banco de trás escrevendo suas iniciais dentro de um coração no vidro embaçado.

Não foi quando Bokuto fez questão de carregar a mala de Akaashi e andar de mãos dadas com ele por todo o aeroporto.

Foi quando o seu voo foi chamado.

Quando tiveram que se despedir pela última vez.

Passaram o último dia dizendo adeus.

Passaram a última noite tão perto que desafiaram até mesmo as leis da física.

Mas nenhum daqueles beijos de despedida seria tão doloroso quanto aquele.

Bokuto havia prometido a Akaashi que lhe daria um beijo clichê de aeroporto.

Ele cumpriu a promessa.

Ele encarou os olhos de Akaashi como se estivesse vendo a maior preciosidade existente.

Ele tocou e acariciou seu rosto como se pudesse quebrá-lo com o menor dos toques.

Ele fechou os olhos e passou o nariz pelo dele, tocando seus lábios de leve.

E lhe deu um selinho. Como se beijasse um anjo.

Akaashi abriu os olhos apenas o suficiente para encará-lo mordendo o lábio e fechando os olhos com força antes de tomar a cintura de Akaashi com vigor e dar a ele o beijo clichê que aquele verão merecia.

E eles não se incomodavam com os olhares que poderiam receber.

Ou as piadas que fingiam não ouvir.

Só se importavam um com outro, com aquele momento.

E Akaashi poderia dizer que Bokuto não era apenas dono do melhor verão de sua vida, mas, também, do melhor beijo dela.

Tinha um toque diferente do dele. Enquanto Akaashi era mais calmo e suave, Bokuto tinha um beijo mais bruto e ardente. Akaashi gostava, sentia que combinavam.

E realmente combinavam.

A mão de Bokuto em em sua cintura fazia com que ele se sentisse queimando e o beijo parecia alimentar ainda mais essa chama.

Quando Keiji sentiu a língua de Koutarou em seus lábios em um pedido mudo para que lhe beijasse da forma que desejava, ele cedeu.

Akaashi sentiu uma carga elétrica percorrer o corpo inteiro quando a língua de Bokuto tocou a sua. Era algo tão íntimo a forma que compartilhavam, nada mais ao redor existia. Era como se nem mesmo a própria existência dos dois pudesse superar a sensação daquele beijo. Talvez por ser um beijo de despedida, talvez por ser o último depois de tantos beijos marcantes.

Seja lá qual fosse o motivo, nenhum dos dois se importava.

Só se importavam com aquele momento. Em deixar a marca que havia deixado um no outro ainda maior.

Akaashi nunca pensou que pudesse odiar tanto o ar como odiava naquele momento. Odiava o fato dele ser tão necessário a ponto de obrigá-lo a parar o beijo para respirar.

Obrigá-lo a se separar de Bokuto.

— Eu sei… Tudo em mim sabe… — Bokuto sussurrou ofegante, com a testa colada a de Akaashi e os lábios perigosamente próximos. — Que não há nada que eu queria mudar.

— Nada? — Akaashi sussurrou de volta.

Bokuto balançou a cabeça em negação e inclinou o rosto para cima, deixando um beijo gentil e demorado na testa de Akaashi.

Quando a última chamada do voo foi feita, Bokuto sentiu o peito doer.

Akaashi precisava ir embora, ele estava realmente indo embora.

Quando Keiji se separou e agarrou a mala, apenas para que tivesse algo no que se segurar, Koutarou sentiu a garganta fechar e os olhos arderem. Estava com tanta vontade de chorar quanto Akaashi.

— Você foi o meu amor de verão — Bokuto disse vendo Akaashi andando de costas e quase tropeçando nos próprios pés apenas para que pudesse olhá-lo mais um pouquinho.

— E você sempre será o meu — respondeu Akaashi antes de se virar e correr até o portão de embarque.

Bokuto tinha razão.

Era como a neve em setembro.

Haviam tido apenas um pouquinho um do outro.

Mas o suficiente para ficar pra sempre marcado em seu peito.

Porque eram o amor de verão um do outro.

E era assim que sempre se lembrariam.


End file.
